


All In

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Just a little drabble I did in response to a picture prompt by palominopup.The photo is of a man sitting with a towel around his waist, while he looks out a window and drinks, presumably, coffee. I have no idea how to insert it into this work, and since I don't actually own it, I'm not going to figure it out. LOL





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



Cas rolled over in bed, only to find the spot beside him vacant...and cold. Dean had been gone for some time then. He told himself this was to be expected, even as his heart clenched painfully, and tears burned his eyes. Dean didn't _do relationships_. For Cas to think this thing between them would be any different... But he had thought that.

He sighed and stood, wrapped himself in the old, comfortable robe Sam bought him from some thrift store during their last hunt. The last hunt... The hunt that changed everything between him and Dean... Everything but one thing. He tied the sash, digging his fingers into the fabric and willing away the pain.

He turned the corner into the motel room kitchenette, and his breath froze in his chest. There was Dean, fresh from the shower, sitting in nothing but a towel, gazing out the window while he nursed a cup of coffee. Cas stood there, transfixed. Their last hunt sapped much of his Grace, so Dean appeared more Human than usual, but he could still faintly see the swirling green hues of the hunter's soul.

Dean turned and smiled. "Mornin', Sunshine."

"You're still here."

Dean frowned. "Where else would I be?"

And suddenly Cas felt so very, very foolish. "I..."

Dean sat his cup down and gestured Cas over. Cas let himself be drawn into the v of Dean's legs 

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. That's the only reason I wasn't in bed. I meant what I said last night, Cas. I almost lost you. Again. I'm done runnin' from this. From you. From us. I'm all in, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
